Learning to Become Mighty
by Chameleon777
Summary: The prequel to 'The Mighty.' Before being brought to San Francisco, Starfleet Hockey Academy was once stationed in Riverside, Iowa. The NX-01 Enterprise Base in San Francisco is where simple people with common dreams come together and suddenly find themselves drawn into conflict when war breaks out between the countries Vulcan and Romulus, but will war unite them or destroy them?
1. A New Base, A New Chance

_**California**_

"Gosh, Lizzie, I think of you every day," Charles Tucker, a man who had spent the last two days sleeping in a Greyhound station using his bag as a pillow, whispered as he stroked the photo of him and his younger sister, Elizabeth. "I can't believe that you had to go the way you did."

Swallowing hard, Charles sighed and tucked the photo back inside his bag, one of the few things of his sister's that he had managed to steal before his parents threw him out. Elizabeth had been killed in 9/11 and his parents had simply refused to talk about her since and had stopped him from also doing it.

Wanting to do something rather than go work in a backwater police station after graduating with a dual degree Bachelor's in Policing and Mechanical Engineering, Charles had signed up for the military and had gotten through basic training before daring to break the news to his parents. They had not been pleased, to say the least, and had demanded that he quit and go work at a safe police station.

Charles had refused and his parents had thrown him and his few belongings out, forcing the young man to go live on base. He had quickly risen through the ranks in training and within a few short years, he had the rank of Lieutenant with many honors for helping the less adept get through. He had also achieved several certifications in Advanced Diving, Crisis Response, and other rescue specialities.

The area had gotten too comfortable and boring after a while, so when his commanding officer had offered him a transfer to one of the newer bases, an Emergency Response Base in San Francisco, Charles had taken it eagerly along with a promotion to Commander and he was now on the bus there.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Charles gripped his duffel bag, laid back, and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

"…San Francisco!"

Shaking himself awake, Charles gathered his things and got off the bus when it stopped in front of the station that looked as if it could use a paint job. He looked around before heading inside, wondering how many nights he would have to spend in the station before someone from the base came for him.

As Charles sat on a bench to kill time, a tall, thin-man wearing combat jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and a trenchcoat sauntered into the station with sunglasses on his face and a hat over his head, "You lookin for someone, sir?" Charles called out, eager to help while he killed time. "I'm new to the area, but…"

The man sauntered over to him and removed his sunglasses, "Jon Archer," he replied in an amused voice, extending a hand to Charles as he smiled. "I'm Captain of the Emergency Response Base."

Swallowing hard, Charles got to his feet and saluted, "Oh, you're one of _those_ guys, are you?" Captain Archer replied in an amused voice, grinning. "I'm a military Captain, yes, but you can shake my hand."

Charles nodded and returned the handshake before following Captain Archer outside to a rustic looking Army jeep that looked like it belonged in a museum, "Let's hurry it up," Captain Archer said in an amused voice as they got into the Jeep. "Which drive-thru do you like? You look terribly hungry."

"Um, sir?" Charles asked nervously, gripping the bag on his lap. "You're my CO and…"

Captain Archer chuckled, "You're more uptight than Christopher Pike, one of my Lieutenants!" he replied with a vigor in his voice. "You look like you haven't eaten in about three days, buddy."

"Um, I guess Burger King would be good," Charles replied quietly, unsure of how to react.

Nodding, Captain Archer turned the key and put the Jeep into gear, "Done!" he said eagerly.

Charles frowned and gripped his duffel for dear life as Captain Archer sped off down the street.

* * *

 ** _NX-01 Enterprise Military Base_**

The base itself consisted of many buildings and barracks, but Captain Archer drove straight to a large brick building that had 'Infirmary' across the top in big red and white letters, "Gotta get you cleared before I can put you to work," Captain Archer said calmly as he parked and turned off the Jeep.

Charles nodded and held his duffel protectively as he followed Captain Archer into the building and eyed the many cots and pieces of medical equipment warily, "Phlox, are you here?" Captain Archer bellowed.

There was a silence and a middle-aged man with brown hair and glasses came out of a side office wearing blue scrubs, boots, and a white cardigan, "A new soldier?" Phlox asked in a curious voice.

"A transfer from DiMello Base," Captain Archer replied calmly. "Commander Charles Tucker."

Phlox nodded and gestured for Charles to follow, but Captain Archer took his bag, "I will put this in your new quarters and come back," Captain Archer said kindly. "I promise you Phlox doesn't bite."

Charles nodded and followed Phlox into the back of the infirmary, "Have a seat," Phlox said in a kind voice as he patted the exam bed. "You look a little tired and hungry, but in overall good health, so I see no need for a complete exam right now. I'll just do a simple physical and take some blood, all right?"

"Most military docs make ya strip and they poke the ever living scotch out of ya," Charles Tucker said as he sat down and sat perfectly still while Phlox felt his neck, under his arms, and his abdomen.

Phlox nodded and proceeded to check his ears, eyes, and tongue in silence before getting a stethoscope and sticking it under Charles's back, "Breathe," he instructed in a calm voice. "A nice set of lungs."

"You seem perfectly healthy, but I want to see you again in a few days for a chat," Phlox said in a pleasant voice as he scribbled some notes on a paper and handed it to Charles. "You're clear."

Charles frowned, "If I'm clear, why do you want to see me?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I am also the base psychologist and I do all the assessments, but you look tired and I'm very sure you would like to get a proper meal," Phlox said calmly. "It will be a good opportunity for you to socialize."

Charles nodded and silently left, wondering why Phlox seemed so eager for him to get to work rather than make him go through hours of agonizing waits. Captain Archer was waiting for him and motioned for him to follow since the Jeep wasn't there. Charles kept silent as he raced to keep in step.

Captain Archer led him into a building named 'Boyce Barracks' and into a room not too far from a small common area where tables and chairs sat along with a pile of board games and a small fridge, "People are allowed to socialize in their common rooms after curfew, but there'll be so much training going on that everyone will be too tired," he explained kindly. "We do Crisis Training simulations every day in a variety of environments so we're prepared when the government gives us a real emergency."

"Do I have a roommate?" Charles asked as he entered the room and saw his duffel bag on the bed.

Captain Archer smiled, "You're the second in command here, so no," he replied pleasantly.

"Second in command?!" Charles replied in a stunned voice. "My old CO never told me that."

Captain Archer chuckled, "I just did," he replied calmly. "The group's out on a training sim right now, but they'll be back in less than half an hour for supper and campus chores. Supper's in the canteen."

Charles nodded and silently opened the closet, revealing a uniform of camo pants, a gray t-shirt, and a jacket that had 'Enterprise Rescue Base' emblazoned on the back. The front of the coat had a pocket and CMDR C. TUCKER was written on the front just below it along handmade pips on the coat's collar.

"Chef's making lasagna with homemade rolls tonight," Dean Archer said in a calm voice.

Charles sighed and carefully pulled the uniform from the closet, "You have time to write or call your family to let them know you got here safe," Captain Archer said calmly. "The phone's in your…"

"I don't have anyone to call, so I think I'll change," Charles said quietly. "I'll find the canteen later."

Dean Archer frowned, but nodded and left the barracks in silence, "I could die at this base and my parents wouldn't even care," Charles said softly as he closed the door and removed his street clothes.

The uniform was loose, but Charles knew that is what came of not having food for two days because he had no way to pay for both food and the bus to San Francisco. Sighing, he folded his street clothes and set them and the few other clothes in his new drawers before setting the picture of him and Elizabeth on top of the dresser. He hadn't been able to bring any books with him from his family's home.

Charles silently put his wallet in his pocket and decided that he would go to the canteen early enough to grab some food and sneak back to his room before anyone saw him. He then left his quiet dorm.

* * *

 ** _Canteen_**

It took some time for Charles to find the canteen and by the time he did, the place was filled with officers from all over the country and a few out of the country. He kept his head down as he went to the food line, grabbed a tray, and allowed himself to be served two squares of lasagna, a bit of green salad with ranch dressing, and two rolls that looked like they had just been made several hours earlier.

Whispers filled the canteen and Charles felt every eye on him as he silently took his tray over to an empty corner table; it was obvious that he was now a gossip topic. As Charles ate, he kept his eyes focused on his food and his mind on the library building he had seen while searching for the canteen.

There was a silence and a small thump as someone suddenly sat down, "I took some time to look up your service record," Charles suddenly heard Captain Archer say calmly. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Can we not talk about that, please?" Charles replied tersely. "I don't talk about Lizzie with people."

Captain Archer nodded and smiled as a woman and another man, both of them in uniforms bearing different ranks, suddenly joined the table, "Hoshi, Travis, this is my new second-in-command, Commander Charles Tucker," he said in a kind voice. "Commander Tucker came from DiMello Base."

"DiMello's amazing!" Hoshi replied enthusiastically. "It's got more space for rescue practice!"

Mayweather grinned, "I personally like Alacatraz Island for training," he replied enthusiastically, smiling at Charles. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ensign Mayweather and this is Ensign Hoshi Sato of Rescue Squad."

"Where's Reed at?" Captain Pike asked in a worried voice. "Is he still out drilling with Christopher?"

Before Hoshi could reply, the doors opened and a grubby looking man in combat fatigues came in looking both mortified and cross, "That does _it_!" the man shouted. "Pike's off my circuit!"

"Malcolm, not so loud," Captain Archer said as the grubby man approached the table. "What?"

The chatter increased, as it was a well-known fact that Lieutenant Reed came from a fancy background and hated drilling with anyone who would show him up. It was also well known around base that Lieutenant Christopher Pike was good at most things simply because he prepared a great deal for them.

"You didn't kill Christopher, did you?" Captain Archer asked worriedly. "That's not allowed."

Reed swore and stomped over to the food line, "That's Lieutenant Malcolm Reed," Hoshi whispered.

As the chatter continued, a skinny young man in combat pants, boots, and a t-shirt came into the canteen and eyed the people warily before moving to the food line, "Um, Reed, my jacket's gone missing," the young man said in a quiet voice. "I think those goons from Bracket Hall have it again…"

Reed sighed heavily, "Eat your supper, Christopher," he replied in a clipped British accent. " _Now_."

"That's Lieutenant Christopher Pike," Captain Archer spoke in a low voice, watching as Chris got a tray and got his supper. "He's under your watch and his best friend, Lieutenant George Kirk, just went off to Riverside Hockey School to play for the infamous Starfleet Team, so he's a little lonely and a terrible target for bullies."

Suddenly reminded of his younger sister, Charles watched with wonder and curiosity as Chris got his food.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. The Definition of Education

**_Two Days Later_**

 _Base Schedule_

 _Monday-Friday_

 _0600: Revile and Roll Call_

 _0700: Breakfast_

 _0800: CPR Classes, Rescue Theory, Physical Fitness._

 _1000: Intercultural Learning & Languages._

 _1200: Lunch_

 _1300: Rescue Simulation I._

 _1500: Rescue Simulation II._

 _1800: Supper._

 _1900: Study, Free Time._

 _2100: Outside Curfew._

 _Saturday – Sunday (Barring Emergencies)_

 _0600: Revile and Roll Call_

 _0700: Breakfast_

 _1000-2200: Weekend Liberty._

"Already in the office, Commander?" Charles heard a kind voice say as the door to the Administration Building opened and closed. "It's six-thirty and everyone's still getting up out of bed."

Charles looked up and saw Captain Archer standing at his desk, grinning at him, "I'm just going over my paperwork," he replied nervously, slipping his schedule into his pocket. "Just got my schedule."

Captain Archer sighed, "It's the weekend, Commander," he said calmly. "Liberty's today."

"I'd rather spend my day getting settled and studying," Charles lied, not wanting to admit that he had no money to go into San Francisco and enjoy himself. "At DiMello, I didn't even get any liberty."

Captain Archer eyed Charles warily, "You've been in here early for the past two days and I know you've looked at your schedule over 100 times," he replied calmly. "The base has a library if you're bored."

"I don't need anything from in town, so I might go spend my liberty walking around campus to get a feel for it or I might do some shooting at the range," Charles replied calmly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Captain Archer scowled and pointed to the door, "Let's take a walk, Commander," he said sternly.

Nodding, Charles got up and followed Captain Archer outside, "If you're still thinking about that sim yesterday, Trip, it happens to everyone," Captain Archer said calmly. "Everyone freezes…"

 _A shrill whistle filled the air and row after row of officers proceeded over to the buildings engulfed in flames where a group of officers dressed as civilians waited, ordered to act fearfully so the rescue techniques could be practice. There were dummies inside the building to simulate injured or dead and the fire itself was simply simulated and wouldn't actually harm anyone when they went into the building._

 _Commander Tucker began by leading a group that included Hoshi, Mayweather, Reed, and Pike and nearly 20 others into the building to do an initial assessment. They had been outfitted in special uniforms with oxygen tanks and bags with rescue supplies as well as radios to communicate with each other._

 _The simulation had started out simple enough and Commander Tucker had divided everyone into pairs and then had led the search. As they had searched the building for 'survivors', he had found himself suddenly dwelling on the images of 9/11 that he had seen on the TV at work that day. He had been working at a precinct as part of his Policing practicum when the news had hit and everyone had remained glued to the television. He had gotten a call from Lizzie and she had died on the phone._

"… _Tucker, we found a heap of bodies in the back lobby," a voice suddenly crackled over his radio._

 _Instead of responding, however, Charles had found himself wondering how Elizabeth might have felt while trapped in the South Tower, unable to leave because she was above the impact zone and yet, scared to face death. Lizzie's last words had been to ask him not to ever forget her and her love._

 _As Charles lingered there, the room suddenly filled with smoke and a whistle blew, signalling the premature end of the simulation. Everyone had been ordered outside and Charles watched as the groups of officers started asking him questions about why he froze. Reed had started giving him garbage and Charles had fled the simulation area to his quarters before anyone could be debriefed._

"Trip, you all right?" Dean Archer asked softly, watching as Charles gazed up at the sky.

Blinking, Charles sighed, "I think I might use my liberty to get some more sleep," he replied in a quickened voice as he hurried off down the dirt road. "I've probably been workin too hard."

Captain Archer frowned, but didn't go after him and instead walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

 ** _Boyce Barracks_**

Brisk knocking at the door jerked Charles out of the deep sleep he had been in since he returned to his dorm, but he remained in bed with the hopes that whoever was knocking would go away.

"I'm on liberty, for heck's sakes!" Charles yelled over the next round of knocking. "Go away!"

Keys jingled and Charles swore as the door opened, frowning when he saw Captain Archer wander into the room holding a tray containing a burger, a pop, and a small bowl of cucumbers with a small dish of ranch dressing beside it, "Phlox says you've got anemia," Captain Archer said in a kind voice.

Charles had no reply for that, as it meant admitting that in his days between enlisting in the military and his actual departure for DiMello Base, his parents had refused to give him anything besides bread and water because they thought they could weaken him into changing his mind, "You also haven't gotten your psych review done," Captain Archer commented as he set the tray on the dresser next to the clock, which read 12:00. "You've also got about 50 officers asking me if you're okay and/or still alive."

" _Everyone_ saw me screw up," Charles snapped. "Are you here to give me a discharge meal?"

Captain Archer looked taken aback, "No, I went into town for a while and grabbed something to eat at a burger joint before getting a meal for you," he replied calmly. "What's a discharge meal?"

"My last meal before you ship me out to wherever," Charles replied, slowly sitting up in bed.

A huge roar suddenly filtered through the door, "…KIRK SCORES!" a voice shouted anxiously.

"What's that?" Charles asked in a nervous voice, the sound of television enough to make him sick.

Captain Archer sighed, "That would be Pike and Mayweather watching a hockey game on the television in the common room as their liberty activity," he replied calmly. "You're looking a little green…"

"I'm not used to the sound of television," Charles replied quietly. "I'm sorry…it startled me…"

Captain Archer watched with concern as Charles got up and quickly made his bed, "Look, Cap'n, I didn't mean to be a jerk towards anyone," Charles said softly. "This place…is all I have right now."

"Phlox would like to see you today, if possible," Captain Archer said quietly. "Enjoy your meal, Trip."

Charles nodded, his eyes downcast as Captain Archer left. He silently consumed the burger, but left the soda and cucumbers for later simply out of habit of saving something to satiate intense hunger later.

Quickly straightening his uniform, Charles grabbed his wallet and put the lanyard holding his base ID around his neck before stepping out. The TV was broadcasting a hockey game and Pike, Mayweather, and a few other officers were clustered on to the furniture watching it while snacks sat in their laps.

"Hey Commander, did you want to join us?" Mayweather asked in a kind voice, spotting Charles.

Charles swallowed hard, "Um, I have some things to do, but maybe another time," he lied, not wanting anyone to know he was going to the library for books and then going to do his psych assessment.

"Twenty bucks that those rotten Enforcers lose, Mayweather," Pike hissed in an anxious voice.

Mayweather grinned at Pike, "You're on," he replied in an eager voice, looking at the screen.

* * *

Charles silently fled to the base library, hating the attempts at pity friendship that people were making because he was a poor example. The library itself was large and had many shelves of books, newspapers, magazines, periodicals, and various equipment that could be rented as well as a small pod of computers that could be used for social media, emails, and doing online homework assignments.

"Can I help you, Commander?" a kind voice called out from the desk just inside the door.

Charles turned towards the desk and was surprised to see a young, slightly nervous looking girl in a base uniform sitting at the desk, "My name's Cutler, sir," the woman said softly. "I'm the librarian on duty."

"Can I borrow some books?" Charles asked nervously. "I'm the new second in command and…"

Cutler nodded, "When you've picked out what you want, just bring them to me and I'll check them out under your name, sir," she replied calmly, having been informed of his arrival through the newsletter.

Swallowing hard, Charles nodded and silently went looking through the bookshelves, finally settling on a book of short stories, a poetry book, and a book on Asian languages that he was interested in learning but never allowed to because his parents had been hardcore racists, their hate for other cultures and languages increasing significantly after Lizzie's death. He silently carried the books to the front desk.

The sight of Phlox standing at the desk caused Charles to freeze, but Phlox was silently stacking a collection of books he had gleaned from various shelves while Cutler watched, deeply amused.

Charles sighed and silently took his few books over to the desk, "Finished already?" Cutler asked.

"Yes," Charles replied quietly, nodding at the smiling Phlox. "Um, I guess I have to come visit…"

Phlox nodded, "It's a beautiful day for a walk outside, isn't it?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

Quickly checking his books out, Charles nodded and followed Phlox outside and around the paths to a small garden area that had cement benches and a fountain, "I suppose you want to talk about how I screwed up the building fire sim yesterday?" Charles asked softly. "Everyone else seems to want to."

Phlox sighed and sat on one of the benches, prompting Charles to do the same, "These sims are educational opportunities, Commander," he replied calmly. "This is an institution of learning."

"My…my sister was killed in 9/11 and the whole building sim made me wonder how she was feeling when she knew she was going to die," Charles spoke quietly. "She phoned me and died on the…"

Phlox nodded calmly, "The loss of loved ones is a very painful subject, but you do have a family in the crew of this intriguing military base," he replied in a kind voice. "You are far from incompetent and what happened yesterday shows your fellow officers that you are just like them in that you try your best. If I may be so frank, I'm sure if you opened up yourself up, you would soon have many attachments."

Taken aback by how much sense Phlox was making, Charles nodded, "If you feel like you would like to talk more about this, my door is open," Phlox said as he stood up. "I best get these books inside."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. Learning to Lead and Guide

_**Two Months Later - November**_

"I didn't peg you for a craft man, Doctor Phlox," Charles said in a quiet voice as he sat at a table with Phlox, carefully putting together decorations for Thanksgiving and Christmas. "No offense."

Phlox chuckled, "None taken, Commander," he replied gently. "I find it good therapy."

"I just realized that an extra mail call is coming because it's a holiday and I've grown to hate mail call," Charles admitted before he could stop himself. "I don't get any mail anymore, not even bills."

Phlox gave Charles a kind look, but didn't say anything for a moment, "If you would be open to the idea, I can contact some of my friends who are foreign diplomats and have their children write or email you so that you wouldn't feel so alone," he finally said gently. "I've had them writing me all year."

"What about your family?" Charles asked quietly. "I haven't heard you mention them once, but I've seen photos of ya with a woman and two boys in your office and I was wondering, but didn't want to…"

Phlox sighed, "Curiosity isn't a terrible thing," he replied softly. "I had a wife and two sons when I lived overseas, but my village was attacked by Romulans a few years ago and they were killed."

"I'm so sorry," Charles replied softly, compassion in his eyes. "Ya…ya can cry if you want to."

Phlox chuckled softly, "I have spent a considerable amount of time crying over the loss, but I am quite focused now that I am working here," he replied kindly. "How are you adjusting to base life?"

"I haven't frozen up on any more sims," Charles replied softly. "It's getting easier to lead others."

Phlox nodded and smiled as Charles looked at the bags of popcorn and the needle and thread cluelessly, "What do I do with this?" Charles asked in a quiet voice. "I've never thought about sewing popcorn."

"Those are for Christmas and I will show you how it's done closer to Christmas," Phlox replied in an amused voice as he set his work aside. "How about your socializing? How's that coming along?"

Charles's smile faded and he looked at the table, "Ah," Phlox said, having found a new issue.

"People have invited me out on liberty and to go shooting at the range with them, but I can't bring myself to do it," Charles admitted quietly. "This is a military base and eventually, we're going to have to go into a situation where people could get hurt or killed and I don't want to make attachments…"

Phlox found it interesting that Charles no longer used money as an excuse for not going out on liberty, as the government did see that the officers received a weekly stipend for their service on the base.

Charles sighed heavily, "Socializing doesn't necessarily have to be grandiose gestures all at once, Commander," Phlox replied calmly. "Even sitting in the common room of your barracks with other officers is a good place to start. I know Lieutenant Pike is having nightly parties in the common room of Boyce Barracks now that hockey season is happening. Perhaps you could start by attending one?"

"I could try," Charles conceded quietly. "I've heard a few of the parties and they're loud."

Phlox smiled, "I'm thinking of attending tonight's myself simply because Lieutenant Pike sent me an email asking me to come," he replied calmly. "I believe he said the puck drops at six p.m.?"

"I'll think about it," Charles promised quietly, wondering how his ears would do with the noise.

Phlox gave him a calculating look, "You've got a hypersensitivity issue with your hearing still," he commented in a concerned voice. "I detected it during my initial exam, but it was minor."

Charles sighed, "I tried sleeping with muffs on, but it doesn't help," he spoke quietly.

Phlox nodded, got up from the table, and sauntered over to a table where he kept medical instruments for exams, returning with a simple looking instrument, "Let me check your ears," he said softly.

Charles nodded, holding still as Phlox checked his ears, "I'm going to start you on pink noise therapy," Phlox said calmly. "It will involve you needing to use some sort of music device for several hours a day and it will help your ears adjust to normal sound. I'm assuming this developed after 9/11?"

"I was on the phone with Lizzie and an explosion ended the call," Charles replied quietly. "Ever since then, I had trouble with even simple noises, but it's not like I could tell my parents about it."

Phlox nodded and silently retrieved an MP3 player with earbuds from a nearby cabinet, "This contains a selection of music I think would help your hyperacusis," he replied kindly, handing him the device.

"Thank you," Charles replied quietly as he put an earbud in. "Should I try it now?"

Phlox offered no reply, so Charles turned on the MP3 player and was greeted with the sound of very soft sounds, which only made his ear twinge slightly, "It may hurt at first, but as you do the therapy daily, you will become less sensitive to sounds," Phlox explained calmly. "See you next week."

Nodding, Charles got up and stuck the other earbud in his other ear as he left the infirmary, finally recognizing the sound as Vulcan meditation music. He had been using his spare time in the evening before dinner to meet with Phlox on a weekly basis and he was feeling better than he had in a long time.

Quickly checking his watch, Charles realized that he still had a bit of spare time and so he decided to go to Boyce Barracks and rest so the therapy could work properly. Lieutenant Pike was in the common room, silently putting bowls of chips into snacks and stacking pop cans on the table and ignored him.

Charles silently closed himself in his room and began working on assignments as he did his therapy.

* * *

"… _The puck will drop in just 15 minutes, ladies and gentlemen! What a game it will be!"_

Feeling groggy, Charles lifted his head and immediately noticed that the earbuds had fallen out at some point during his study session. As he lifted his head, he realized that his neck was stiff from sleeping on the desk and he also knew from the talking that Lieutenant Pike's party was in full swing, but in its early stages. The talking was quiet, but there was a lot of it and obviously, the parties were popular.

Letting out a sigh, Charles stood up and silently strode out in the common room, "Lieutenant Pike?" he asked in a quiet voice, sighing as Lieutenant Pike looked at him. "I wanted to ask you something?"

Silence filled the room as Lieutenant Pike and everyone else looked at Commander Tucker nervously as if he was gonna order them off to supper, "Um, I was wondering if I could join?" he asked quietly.

Lieutenant Pike nodded, "Oh, yes sir!" he replied in a surprised voice. "Grab a seat…anywhere."

Charles eyed the group nervously and silently moved to the back of the crowd, unsurprised when most ignored him in favor of the game. He sat on a hard chair and tried to calm his anxieties.

As the game drew closer, Charles scooted his chair back into the darkness because more officers were coming in and in his mind, they would question his presence there. He knew that he was respected due to him being the first officer of the base and base rules dictated it, but he wasn't respected socially.

Just then, Phlox, Cutler, Reed, and Hoshi came in and Phlox settled himself in a chair while Reed sat in a beanbag chair near a stack of pop and Hoshi and Cutler sat on a couch. Swallowing hard, Charles silently lowered his head because he was sorely tempted to leave the party because he felt so unwelcome.

Talking broke out and Charles was so wrapped up in his anxiety that he didn't hear footsteps approach, "There's room on the couch, Commander, if you want to see the game better," he heard Hoshi offer.

"I'm not real good at this socializing stuff," Charles replied as he looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

Hoshi nodded and Charles sighed, allowing himself to get up and follow her to the couch, "Hey," Cutler said as Charles took the empty spot on the couch, "We get extra liberty on American Thanksgiving…"

"Think the shooting range will be open?" Mayweather asked eagerly. "I want to practice."

Reed scoffed, "My family's sending me a care package because they don't think the Americans feed me properly, Travis, and I'll be disappointed if you aren't going to help me eat those French chocolates," he replied in an amused voice, knowing they were Mayweather's weakness. "You know you want to."

"The players are taking the ice," Lieutenant Pike spoke tersely. "You know what that means."

The room fell silent, as most everyone there knew how passionate Lieutenant Pike was about hockey simply because it was one of the few things he had to look forward to, "Ah, they're just warming up," he said in an annoyed voice, sighing as the talking resumed. "Phlox, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Phlox nodded and got up, quickly joining Lieutenant Pike at the back of the room. Commander Tucker noticed that Lieutenant Pike looked nervous, but Phlox looked calm as he conversed with him.

Loud music suddenly filled the screen, "…The puck's getting ready to drop," a voice announced.

Lieutenant Pike and Phlox quickly returned to their seats and Charles watched as the puck dropped, "Kirk takes the puck and starts out his tenure as Team Captain with a bang!" the announcer crowed as a pile of angry looking Romulans chased after George Kirk. "The Romulans DO NOT look happy!"

"I thought Richard Robau was Team Captain?" Hoshi asked quietly. "Is the announcer drunk?"

Lieutenant Pike sighed, "Robau got sick after the last game and ended up dying in hospital not long after of unknown causes," he explained in a monotone voice. "I heard it on the ESPN replays last night."

Suddenly, a loud whistle blew and Charles's eyes widened as one of the Romulans suddenly slammed George Kirk into a wall and pinned him there. The referees blew their whistles, but the rest of the Romulans launched themselves on to George and started hacking him with their hockey sticks.

Noise filled the arena as refs and players flooded the ice, "CALL THE POLICE!" a voice shouted.

Anxious talking filled the common room as alarms filled the televised part of the arena, "Right, that's enough," Charles said in a firm voice as he stood up and walked over to the TV. "Party's over."

"Really, Commander, over a simple televised fight?" Reed asked in a cynical voice.

Charles scowled, "Unless you wanna be doing KP duty for the rest of the week, Reed, shut your trap!" he snapped in an angry voice, quickly snapping off the TV. "Time to go to your dorms for the night."

Silence filled the dorm as everyone got up, gathered their garbage, and silently left the dorm to go off to supper while muttering about how they were going to put the new Commander on report. Lieutenant Pike, however, quickly returned and began to clean up the mess instead of going off to supper.

"If it's all the same to you, sir, I'm going to clean up and go to the library," Lieutenant Pike said timidly.

Charles nodded as Phlox silently left, "That's fine, Pike, but make sure you get some supper," he replied kindly, seeing the crestfallen expression on the younger man's face. "I need to go visit the Captain."

Lieutenant Pike nodded and silently began to clean up the pop cans and snacks with a troubled expression, keeping quiet until Charles left. Once he was alone, Lieutenant Pike set the food and drinks aside and quietly turned the TV back on to see what he could find out about his friend's condition.

* * *

"…The game broke out in a fight?" Captain Archer asked in a confused voice as he and Charles walked through the Mess Hall towards the food line and grabbed trays. "I had a dozen people reporting…"

Charles scoffed, "I didn't think anyone needed to see an ice brawl, so I turned the TV off and declared the party over," he replied in a concerned voice. "Pike came back to clean up, but I told him to eat."

Captain Archer nodded and the two got their meals in silence, "Christopher will probably not come to dinner," he replied in a concerned voice. "Would you mind taking him a meal before you get eating?"

Nodding, Charles held up his tray, "I'll just go share this with him," he replied calmly.

Captain Archer nodded and Charles silently left the Mess, sighing as he made the short walk back to Boyce Barracks. To his surprise, Lieutenant Pike was seated on the couch silently watching the TV and ignoring the mess around him. His face was hard as if he had just heard something depressing.

"The game was called," Lieutenant Pike said numbly. "Um…dozens of cops are there right now."

Charles frowned, but said nothing, "Those Enforcers fractured Kirk's skull and broke his neck among other things," Lieutenant Pike continued numbly. "George is dead over a flipping hockey game!"

"Dead?" Charles asked in a shocked voice, silently setting the tray on the table. "Do you need…?"

Lieutenant Pike scoffed, "No, I don't need food or bereavement leave," he snapped. "Go away!"

"George Kirk's your friend," Charles replied calmly. "Don't you want to go to his funeral?"

Lieutenant Pike sighed, "In the summer before George left the base for school, Winona told him that I had come on to her and we got in a scrap over it because he believed her," he explained quietly. "We stopped being friends over that and I know I wouldn't be welcome at the funeral. I just want to be…"

"You should talk to Phlox," Charles said quietly. "I know this has to hurt…losing a friend."

Lieutenant Pike silently got up, "Sir, I just need some alone time," he spoke in a quiet voice.

Charles sighed and handed Lieutenant Pike the tray, "You also need to eat," he replied gently.

"I'm not hungry," Lieutenant Pike replied quietly, wincing as he shifted the tray to his right hand.

Charles frowned, "Your hand hurt?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Let me have a look."

Lieutenant Pike stepped back instinctively, "I don't like people touching me," he replied softly.

"Look, Lieutenant, you can either show me your wrist or I can march you over to Phlox," Charles said.

Lieutenant Pike sighed, set the tray on the table, and silently pulled up his left sleeve, revealing that his wrist had bite marks in it and his forearm had thin cuts on it that were bleeding slightly, "Infirmary right _now_ ," Charles ordered firmly. "You're gonna get treated and I'm also gonna call the Captain…"

"Sir, it's _nothing_ ," Lieutenant Pike replied shakily. "I used to get banged up worse than this…"

Charles frowned and pointed towards the door. Lieutenant Pike stiffened up, but obeyed.

* * *

Lieutenant Pike sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of an exam bed with his injured arm sitting on an exam tray and his other arm wrapped around his clothed self. Phlox sighed patiently as he lingered.

"I'm fine," Lieutenant Pike spoke softly. "Can you just fix what you can see, please?"

Phlox sighed patiently and sat down in a chair next to the bed, "I'm required to get a _complete_ physical as part of the investigation Captain Archer is launching," he replied quietly. "That means disrobing."

Lieutenant Pike didn't reply, but he silently stripped down because the curtain was separating the bed from the outside area. Phlox sighed as he saw endless bruises all over the young Lieutenant's body.

"Self-harm and minimal food isn't healthy," Phlox said quietly. "I observe quite a bit, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Pike sighed quietly, "I work out on the fields and in the gym until I can't feel any sort of emotions," he admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to Phlox. "I know I'm an outcast here and it hurts knowing I'm not good enough to keep a drill partner or to actually make any sort of difference…"

Phlox sighed as he quietly retrieved a hospital gown from a nearby cupboard and handed it to the young man and Lieutenant Pike scoffed, "Archer's gonna discharge me," he said in a quiet voice.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Phlox asked kindly. "You look as though you're in pain."

Lieutenant Pike shrugged and put the gown on, frowning when he heard footsteps, "I'm numb and a little cold," he finally admitted quietly. "I'm not sure if anything else hurts besides my arm and wrist."

The curtain suddenly opened and Captain Archer stood there with Charles, both of them looking stunned at the quiet admission they had just overheard, "Christopher," Captain Archer said quietly.

"Just tell me my discharge date and I'll pack my crap and hit the road," Lieutenant Pike replied.

Captain Archer sighed, "I'm not going to discharge you, but this will have to be dealt with," he replied in a calm voice as he took a seat on the next bed. "I know your history and I know you've been bullied."

Lieutenant Pike nodded, but didn't say anything, "You mean by that weird Reed guy?" Charles asked.

"And others," Lieutenant Pike replied softly, gazing at the floor. "Stuff stolen, name calling…."

Captain Archer nodded and looked at Charles, "Commander, would you mind a roommate for at least the remainder of term?" he asked calmly. "I think Christopher might benefit from your example."

Charles nodded, "I agree," he replied, wondering what he could teach this younger man.

Lieutenant Pike sighed tiredly, "Um, you should know something," he spoke softly. "George…"

"Commander Tucker told me, Christopher," Captain Archer replied gently. "You look tired."

Lieutenant Pike nodded and covered his face to cry as he got into the bed, "I…I'll stay," Charles said.

Phlox suddenly produced a needle and gently jabbed Lieutenant Pike with it, "A light sedative to help you rest properly while I treat you," he spoke gently. "You won't rest unless someone makes you."

Lieutenant Pike tried to protest, but quickly passed out instead, "I'll radio over when the Lieutenant's ready to go," Phlox said calmly. "You two should really go to your dorms. I'll keep him overnight."

"Let's go sit in my office, Commander," Captain Archer said calmly. "We should talk about this."

Feeling like he was going to learn new things, Charles silently followed after Captain Archer.

* * *

Captain Archer set a cup of cocoa down in front of Charles before sitting down at his desk with his own in his hands, "The base has only been around since the first of the year and I only had Phlox and a handful of officers at first, but I got another group a month later," he explained in a calm voice. "This base has about 150 individuals, but Christopher stands out simply because of his background."

"Is Pike some sort of super genius or something?" Charles asked in a confused voice.

Captain Archer sighed, turned in his chair, and popped open the bottom drawer in his filing cabinet. He silently thumbed through the files and pulled out a folder, sighing as he dropped it on the desk.

"Christopher Pike's been through a lot emotionally and physically, Trip," Captain Archer explained in a quiet voice. "Have you ever heard of the Mojave Massacre? It happened when Christopher was barely out of high school and he was a witness to it. Christopher's parents ran the town diner and he would help them out after school and on weekends. One day, this Romulan gang visited and found a dislike for the food and everything enough that they refused to pay and simply shot up the diner before fleeing. Everyone but Christopher died from their injuries and out of grief, he joined the military. He achieved the rank of Lieutenant and ended up being shipped out here because I needed skilled officers."

Charles frowned, "Lieutenant Pike doesn't like being touched," he replied. "Why is that?"

"The Romulans beat him into unconsciousness before fleeing," Captain Archer replied solemnly. "He sees Phlox on an almost daily basis and works out more than anyone else I know, but he tries hard."

Charles nodded, "Reed and many of the others don't seem to understand why Christopher's here, as he's always going through drill partners and keeps to himself, but I see great potential in him that is reluctant to show itself because of what he's been through," Captain Archer replied in a calm voice.

"Is that why you asked me to take him on as a roommate?" Charles asked in a confused voice.

Captain Archer nodded, "You've got your quirks too, but I believe you can help Christopher out of his shell because you're very patient with everyone here," he replied calmly. "Everyone's noticed that."

Deeply confused about what everyone at the base and Captain Archer seemed to think of him and see in him that he didn't see in himself, Charles nodded patiently and silently began to drink his hot chocolate.

* * *

Morning came soon enough and Charles woke up, ate, and did his morning run before going to the infirmary to collect his new roommate. Lieutenant Pike had been awake, dressed, and was resting his bandaged arm while Phlox sat with him, quietly reassuring him that he was skilled and capable.

Charles had then learned that Lieutenant Pike had been given medical leave from classes for the rest of the week and enough analgesics to get through the weekend for broken ribs, heavy bruising, and the cuts on his arm with orders to rest and come to daily counseling for self-harm. Lieutenant Pike hadn't said a word since leaving the infirmary and found himself wondering how he would move his things.

When they got to the dorm, however, Hoshi was already there with a box and Lieutenant Pike's suitcases, "I heard you were switching dorms and I thought you might like help moving your things," Hoshi spoke kindly, having been told the truth in confidence. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Charles watched as Lieutenant Pike sniffled and Hoshi promptly set the box aside before giving the younger Lieutenant a gentle hug, which he received gratefully, "Thank you, Hoshi," Lieutenant Pike spoke softly. "I…I'm being given a week off of classes to rest and I'm hoping I'll be okay."

"You _will_ be okay, Chris," Hoshi replied gently, stroking his face. "Let me get your things."

Lieutenant Pike nodded and Hoshi silently moved his things over to the second sleep area and desk that had been set up in the large dorm. Charles noted that Lieutenant Pike's bed had been moved and made.

"Um, Commander, you probably have things you gotta do," Lieutenant Pike spoke softly. "I'll be fine."

Charles sighed, but didn't move, "You're on _suicide watch_ , Lieutenant," he replied calmly. "Remember?"

Nodding, Lieutenant Pike silently entered the dorm and silently sat down on his bed in the far corner, too exhausted to help Hoshi unpack his things and yet too nervous to sleep, "Chris, you should have a rest," Hoshi spoke gently, seeing that he was tired and emotionally drained. "You'll feel better."

"I have so much homework," Lieutenant Pike replied quietly. "There's going to be so much gossip…"

Charles frowned, "I don't think there will be and those who have been bullying you will be ordered to knock it off, as Cap'n Archer knows who they are," he replied firmly. "The Mess will deliver your meals so you don't have to leave the room if you don't want to. Cutler will even bring you books if you ask."

Nodding, Lieutenant Pike silently removed his boots and got into bed, but didn't relax, "I've got to go to classes, but I'll come back later," Hoshi said as she set a half-full box on the floor. "Get some rest."

Once Hoshi had left, Charles silently closed the door and went over to his desk, "I have work to do, so I'll be here if you wake up and want to talk," he said calmly. "You have any questions about being on…?"

"No," Lieutenant Pike replied softly, having read the manual cover to cover out of sheer boredom.

Charles sighed and frowned when he heard soft sniffling, prompting him to turn in his chair and watch as Lieutenant Pike silently gazed out the window while tears streamed down his pale face. Realizing that Pike was upset over not only what he had done, but also thinking about his parents, Charles walked over to his bedside table and picked up the photo of him and Lizzie, as he understood what it meant to hurt.

"I know about the Mojave Massacre," Charles spoke quietly. "The Cap'n told me in confidence."

Lieutenant Pike nodded, "You're the First Officer of the base, so I expected he would at some point," he replied quietly through his tears. "Phlox prescribed me some medication for anxiety and insomnia."

Charles gave Lieutenant Pike a look as he sat on his bed, "You don't sleep?" he asked worriedly.

"Not well," Lieutenant Pike admitted quietly, gazing at him. "I slept in a solo dorm when I got here because everyone thought I was this introverted dork who was too scrawny to be an officer."

Charles sighed, "I'm an expert on losing people and that's why I'm good at being in the military," Lieutenant Pike said in a somber voice. "I haven't formed attachments since my parents died."

"I understand how you feel," Charles replied quietly, showing the photo. "My little sister…"

Lieutenant Pike eyed the photo, but didn't speak, "Elizabeth was an architect and she was killed when the Towers fell on 9/11," Charles commented quietly. "I joined the military out of grief and my parents disowned me after trying to starve me into changing my mind. This place is all I've got right now."

Keeping silent, Lieutenant Pike got up and rummaged through his box with one hand until he found his student manual, "I've got a lot of work to catch up on," he said in a quiet voice. "Do you mind?"

"You look tired, but you're free to do what you want under supervision," Charles replied calmly.

Lieutenant Pike sat back on his bed with the book in one hand and attempted to read it by holding it against his nose, "Um, Chris, that's an odd way to read," Charles said in a concerned voice.

"Look, I can't see smaller print in books," Lieutenant Pike replied in a frustrated voice. "I had a pair of reading glasses when I got here, but they went missing in March and I've been trying to cope…"

Charles frowned, grabbed a pad of paper and pen off his desk, and marched over to Lieutenant Pike's cot, "You've been here how long?" he asked as he sat down on the bed. "Since January, right?"

"Um, yes sir," Lieutenant Pike said nervously, setting the manual aside. "Since the base opened."

Charles nodded, "And you've had stuff swiped since then?" he asked. "Has it ever been returned?"

"Um, no," Lieutenant Pike replied softly. "The book's not even mine. It's a long term library loan."

Charles sighed and handed him the paper and pen, "Make a list of everything of yours that has been missing or damaged since January," he said firmly. "I don't want names, just a list of items."

Trembling anxiously, Lieutenant Pike silently began to write, "I don't know why you've been afraid to report the bullying, but that ends now that I'm here and aware of it," Charles said firmly. "Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir," Lieutenant Pike spoke in a trembling voice as he continued to write. "I understand."

After several moments, Lieutenant Pike handed the list over and Charles scanned the list, noting that everything except essential clothes, personal photos, and base ID had been damaged or stolen and it disgusted him.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
